A Dream Awakening
by kayleebug012
Summary: When Allegra Van Alen awoke, Schuyler never let go of her hand. In Schuyler's life everything is starting to balance out. But with Jack and Mimi's bonding weeks away, some things could change forever.T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Melissa De La Cruz owns it all.**

Sitting in my mom's hospital room never gets easier.

I can't escape the pain. Looking at her gentile face, I start to realize slowly that odds are, I will never get to really meet her.

As I sat there sobbing quietly in my sweater, I heard something I never thought I would hear. "Daughter, do not cry, fore I am here." I looked up so see my mom looking at me.

"M…mo...Mom. This can't be real!" I leapt into my moms arms. At that point I had never felt anything better in my life than when my mom wrapped her arms around me.

"Daughter, I have missed you so much."

"Mom, I can't believe you're really here."

"I'm really here Schuyler. Get the nurse to tell them that I'm awake."

I ran out of there and got the nearest nurse that I could. The nurse got my mother's main doctor and almost every nurse and doctor at the hospital, came to see that my mom is actually awake. My mom's doctor came in to check out her heartbeat and make sure that she is stable. After all the doctors and nurses left, I talked to my mom. I asked her question after question.

About an hour later, Charles Force walked into the room.

After my grandfather was killed, Charles gladly took back the spot as Regis.

"Allegra, I am so happy to see your return. It has been way too long."

Even my mom could see the bitter, fakeness in his deep voice.

"Hello Charles. I am glad to see you once again." At that moment Mimi and Jack walked into the room.

It has been very easy to avoid them. For the most part, they do the avoiding.

I just sit in my room and wish that I could be anywhere else.

My mom immediately noticed their presence. "Azreal, Abaddon it is such a pleasure to see you."

Mimi just stood there looking like she would rather be somewhere else. Jack immediately walked forward.

"Hello Allegra. I am so happy to hear you once again." Charles was losing his patience rapidly.

"Allegra, how have you woken up from your slumber?"

"To be quite frank, I realized that my daughter has shed one to many tears in my presence. I would like to be in her life. I will take a familiar if that's what it takes to stay here. I would like to go home now with my daughter in tow. We have much bonding to do."

"Ok, that can be arranged. We will arrange you a ride home, and after you take a familiar, we must call a committee meeting to tell everyone of your awakening."

"Thank you. Now I must get ready to leave here. I don't think I've ever been this happy to go home." "Ok, we will see you early tomorrow morning. Enjoy your night."

And with that Charles, Mimi, and Jack left the hospital. Two hours later we were back at the Van Alen mansion.

"Mom lets go inside and get your things ready. You must take a familiar and after we can get some rest. Apparently, we have a huge day tomorrow."

And with that my mom and I walked into the mansion.

The whole way there I never let go of her hand.


	2. Custody Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Oh, boy do I wish!**

*****************************************************************

After my mom and I got home, my mom put me to bed.

Even though I wanted to stay in her arms, I knew she had to leave to find a familiar.

I knew that it was hard for her, because my father was her familiar and once he died, she went into her "slumber."

She told me she wanted to watch me grow up in her care, and if taking a familiar is what it takes she would take it. She left after I went bed.

******************************************

When I woke up I heard her talking on the phone. From what I heard, (besides over a thousand telephone rings) the word was spreading of her awakening, and people were calling to congratulate her.

I walked down stairs.

She had her color back, so I knew she must have taken a familiar.

When she saw me she immediately got off the phone and told me to sit at the table with her.

I sat down with her.

She looked at me with the most loving look in her eye.

"Schuyler, Charles called me this says that he still wants to keep you in his custody.

He says that since I haven't been here for you, he says that I would be an unfit mother."

Now Charles has really crossed the line.

"To hell what he says! I am staying with you and only you. He should deal with his bratty kids before he messes with my life."

Even though in my heart I still love Jack, I have to act like I don't so the pain of my false words won't haunt me.

"Schuyler, I know that what he is doing is uncalled for. I have faith that what ever happens, happens for the best. Now go and get ready.

We are leaving in an hour to go to the Committee meeting."

And with that Allegra walked up stairs.

Schuyler got up and grabbed an orange to eat.

Right when she sat back down at the table, the doorbell rang. She got up and went to the door.

When she opened the door she saw someone that she would have never expected.

With urgency in their voice they said, "Schuyler we really need to talk. You might be in grave danger."

****************************************

**Oooooo, cliffie. I really want at least ****ONE ****more review before I will add another chapter. I am really sorry that it has been ages since I up dated. I will try my hardest to update regularly. I am thankful for the attention that the first chapter got. PLEASE send me requests of what you want to happen or be featured in this story. Sorry for the ranting. Bye; ) **


	3. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. The fabulous Melissa De La Cruz owns that little piece of awesome-ness-ness.**

_When she opened the door she saw someone that she would have never expected._

_With urgency in their voice they said, "Schuyler we really need to talk. You might be in grave danger."_

***************************************************************************************

"Jack, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your place getting ready for the meeting? And what exactly are you talking about? What do you mean that I am in great danger?"

Schuyler's face was a mix between shocked and confused.

"Schuyler, the custody battle is a trap. Charles is planning your ultimate death. Your mom is in danger too."

"Jack, 1) my mom can take care of herself, and 2) how does Charles think, that he has any chance of winning the custody battle. She is my mom. Her blood runs through my veins."

At this point Schuyler was at the point of hysterics.

"Schuyler. You need to listen to me. He fights dirty. You don't know the kind of tricks that he has up his sleeve."

"Oh, and you do."

Schuyler felt bad about being so rude to Jack when he was trying to help.

"Schuyler, please trust me. You have to trust me. I don't know what he has planned, but I do know it is not going to be easy."

Jack was pleading with Schuyler at this point.

At that very moment Allegra walked down stairs.

Her hair was done up in a loose bun and she had the most beautiful grey suit on.

'Jack, how nice it is to see you."

After taking in the scene before her, Allegra became alarmed.

"What's going on here?"

Jack was the first to step forward.

"Allegra, Charles is using the adoption as a scheme to get Schuyler in his hands. He is planning her death."

"Jack, I will assure you that no harm will come to my daughter.

I've known all along that Charles was planning something.

Trust me. After spending millennia with him, I know how to read him. Now before we get too ahead of ourselves, let's just get this meeting over with. Schuyler go get ready. Jack you might want to go home.

I don't think it will go over well with Mimi or Charles, if you go to the meeting with us.

Now let's not bring this up again until sometime after the meeting.

We'll take this one step at a time. I know things will be alright eventually.

Now we must get our things together.

Thank you Jack, for so kindly coming to warn us.

If we need anymore help from you, we will not hesitate to call."

And with that Jack went out the door and Schuyler went upstairs.

***************************************************************************************

**Now before you get out the hypothetical pitchforks, I will update today or tomorrow. Don't worry. I am aware that I keep on stalling the meeting. We will definitely get there. I am so thankful for the wonderful reviews that you guys leave me. Don't worry, all you're your questions will be answered. This will be a Jack/Schuyler fanfic. If you are a fan of Schuyler/Oliver please give this a chance. Oliver will be in this story. Please don't hold me to this, but I MIGHT try to put a chapter somewhere in here from Ollie's point of view. Please review and keep on reading!! **


	4. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods**

**I feel soooooooooooooooo bad for not updating. I made it up to you with the longest chapter yet. It still isn't that long but at least it is something. I need to get my butt into gear and get going. I love you guys.**

**Shout out to Caligirl0209. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't keep on writing! Enjoy!**

********************************************************************

After I got ready I came down stairs.

Allegra was quietly waiting for me.

Sitting there she looked more like a painting that my own mom. "Let's go Schuyler. We mustn't be late. Many people are waiting for us." Schuyler had no idea what was going to happen at the meeting. Hopefully Mimi isn't there.

Schuyler and Allegra walked through the giant oak doors that lead to the Committee meeting.

Allegra and Schuyler quietly took their seats.

Just as they arrived, Charles started the meeting.

Schuyler could feel the stares boring into her back.

She just ignored them and tried to focus on what Charles was going to say.

"Hello to all of you. We have called this meeting today to celebrate the sudden awakening of our very own Allegra."

A small round of claps broke out.

Allegra just genuinely smiled a small poised smile.

Charles continued, "Allegra, we are so glad that you are with us now. Come join me up here so you can address all of our questions." Allegra walked up so where Charles was and took a seat. "Now Allegra, please tell everyone what the seasonings are to as why you woke up."

"Charles, I am not sure as to why I woke up. I just know that I am so pleased to be here."

Charles just smiled a fake smile. "Allegra, I'm sure on everyone's behalf that we all want you to be part of the conclave."

Ever since half of the conclave was massacred, the conclave needed more members.

"Charles, that is so sweet of you. I would be honored to join the conclave once again."

Charles smiled at that comment.

"Thank you for accepting this offer. Now, I'm sure many things have changed since you slipped in the coma. We must get you caught up on what has happened recently."

After many questions from fellow Blue Bloods Charles finally said, "This meeting is adjourned."

For Schuyler it couldn't have any sooner.

Charles turned around and spoke a quick message to Allegra.

She nodded and turned to Schuyler.

She walked up to her and quietly said, "Charles has kindly invited us over to his home for a dinner to explain to me what has happened since I have been gone. I have a feeling that he will bring up the adoption at this dinner. Now please put on a happy face while we talk to everyone here. Then we will immediately leave and get ready for Charles's home."

Allegra walked away and started to speak to some of the conclave.

Schuyler felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Jack standing there looking as godly as he usually does.

"Schuyler, are you accepting my father's invitation to the dinner tonight."

Jack looked hopeful that she will say yes. "Yes, we will be there."

Schuyler couldn't help but notice that Mimi wasn't there.

"So Jack, where is Mimi."

Jack looked kind of annoyed at the mentioning of Mimi.

"She is doing something regarding our bonding coming up."

Jack didn't know exactly what she was doing but she new that it had something to do with the bonding that was weeks away.

When Schuyler heard what Jack said, she took an emotional beating.

She tried not to let it show on her face.

Schuyler noticed Allegra coming over to her and Jack, "Jack, I must go and get ready for the dinner tonight."

And with that Schuyler left with Allegra. As they both walked back out those oak doors Jack's heart skipped a beat.

Every time he watches Schuyler leave the room, he can't help but to remember how she left him not so long ago. At that moment Jack realized again, that Schuyler is what he needs the most.

***************************************************

Meanwhile….

"It's perfect!" Mimi said as she tried on her bonding dress. **(Pic on profile labeled "Mimi's public wedding dress." It will not let me change my profile so the first link doesn't work. Mimi will not have a public wedding. Sorry for the confusion)**

It fit her perfectly.

The dress made Mimi absolutely glow inside and out.

She didn't care that she missed the Committee meeting.

Quite honestly Mimi didn't care about Schuyler or her mother.

With the bonding only weeks away, Mimi had her work cut out for her.

Not to mention the fact that she doesn't even realize that Jack could care less about the bonding.

He wanted someone else. Preferably with black hair, and blue eyes……

************************************************************

**I will try to update way sooner this time. Please review even though I really don't deserve it. LOVE YA!**


	5. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods**

**Hey! I missed you guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a thousand and a half years. This chapter is dedicated to all that have read my story and reviewed! I want to give all of you guys a HUGE cyber hug! *Hugs***

**Let's get this show on the road…**

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's go Schuyler!" my mom yelled as I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up.

Just a little mascara and lip gloss.

My dress glittered with sequins and the chocolaty brown looked gorgeous on my pale skin.**(Pic on profile)**

Right then my phone rang.

Oliver's name showed on the screen.

Great, just what I needed.

"Hey Ollie." I said as I pushed talk. "Hey, Sky. What are you doing? I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my place and we could have a Batman movie marathon."

I kind of felt bad for Oliver but I had a dinner to attend.

"Sorry Oliver. I have a dinner to go to." I heard him let out an audible sigh.

"Sky, where is this dinner I might ask?" Man, I knew he was going to ask that.

"Ollie. The Forces are throwing the dinner. I'd love to go to your house but this is unavoidable at this point. Ollie, I have to go. I'll call you later." And with that I hung up. "Come on Schuyler. Let's get this show on the road."

My mom yelled once again.

I think that was the first semi-informal thing I've heard my mom say.

I walked out of my room and to my mom.

I know this dinner is going to be…. different.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Jack's Room**

As I stood looking at my self in the mirror fixing my tie I sighed.

I'm not looking forward to the dinner, but at the same time at couldn't wait to see Sky once again.

Ever since I listened in on my dad's phone conversation and overheard his plans with Sky I've tried to make my self as distant as possible from him.

Trinity/mother has gone to yet another spa party, so she won't be attending this dinner

. Mimi has been persistent about the plans of our bond.

I haven't heard one conversation form her that doesn't involve planning the bond.

I've seen her in the dress. I won't lie. She looked amazing. I really do care about her.

Just not in the way I care about Sky.

I was in the middle of dreaming about Sky in that Mimi's bonding dress, when I heard Nile's our butler answers the door.

It's show time.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**SchPOV**

Walking in the Force mansion gave me that same feeling.

You know, the kind of feeling that you get when you like something, but you know that it's wrong?

I could feel Jack in the vicinity.

It was like an electric feeling that I couldn't get away from.

It felt so right, but yet so wrong.

Looking at Jack as he came down the stairs was torturing.

With his suit and tie on I couldn't help but want to go and just touch him.

He looked like one of those statues that look beautiful, but at the same time look so real that you want to go up to them and see it they are real.

As we were lead into the huge dining room, I snuck a peak out of the corner of my eye to see what my mother was doing.

She had a look of peace and serenity on her face.

How could she be so calm?

We were escorted to our seats.

I sat down and noticed one thing.

Mimi wasn't here.

But I knew that it was too good to be true.

Right as that thought came to my mind she waltzed through the door looking fabulous as always, in a beautiful blue polka dotted dress. **(Pic on profile)**

Why can't she look bad one time?

She sat down next to Jack on the opposite side of the table.

There they are the Force twins in all of their glory.

Charles sat at the respective head of the table.

"Thank you for kindly accepting the invitation for dinner. Now, Allegra I wanted to talk to you about some details regarding the Conclave." Wow, this man gets to the point. "Now I'm sure you have been fully updated on all that has gone on with The Committee. Now that half of the conclave has been massacred, we are looking for new members to join. Would you be interested in joining the Conclave?"

My mother took a small second to think it over.

"I suppose that could be in order."

A look a relief washed over his face.

I looked across the table at Jack.

Mimi was practically hanging on him.

I could also see that they were holding hands.

But the look on Jack's face told the truth.

He wasn't enjoying any of it.

Just as I was thinking about how there might be hope, Niles rushed in with a phone in hand.

"Mr. Force, there is an urgent call for you."

Charles took the phone from Niles and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" Charles said.

After a small pause Charles ended the phone call with, "Okay, we'll be right there."

A look of worry spread on his face.

"What's happened?" My mother asked.

With a stiff look on his face Charles said, "We need to leave now. Another member of the conclave has been attacked."

Worry spread over everyone's face, including Mimi.

We all got up to our seat and went to our two town cars.

Jack and I reached the front door at the same time.

As we both touched the door knob we both felt a jolt of electricity as we touched.

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

The look in his eyes gave me hope.

But with the silver bloods still on the loose, his hope is still not enough to help me sleep well at night.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry, this chapter was kind of weird for me to write. In the next chapter there will be more interaction with Sky and Allegra and Sky and Jack. Please REVIEW!**

**Luv you guys,**

**Kayleebug012**


	6. Author's Note, and Musings

Author's Note:

Hello once again. It has been forever. I haven't updated this story in over a year! When I think about all of the amazing reviews you've left me, my heart breaks when I think about how I just left it.

Oh goodness. My writing has changed. It used to be choppy, messy, and I'm actually quite embarrassed to read it. But oh well, I guess most people would look back on their work and think that.

I've been trying to think about my story and where it should go. I think two books have came out since then (I've read them all.), and I just feel that it's going to be extremely hard to write the story in the direction that I was making it go in. So much has happened! It's crazy!

I just don't know what to do! I'd love to continue, but I think I need your advice. Where do you want me to take it? Rewrite it? Continue off from the end of The Van Alen Legacy? I'm lost!

So, if you could, give me your opinion. You guys don't owe me anything really. I've made you wait so long.

Please review?

With love,

Kaylee.


End file.
